OS - Ezria
by Warriors2710
Summary: Court OS sur le couple Aria/Ezra de Pretty Little Liars. Aucun spoil dans ce texte et s'il vous plaît, n'en écrivez pas dans les commentaires. Merci


Ezra + Aria

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, d'abord délicatement, puis un peu plus violemment. On rattrape les moments où on n'a pas pu s'embrasser au lycée. Mes bras entourent son cou, le rapproche de moi. Il me saisit par la taille et me colle contre lui. On arrête un instant notre baiser juste pour avoir le temps de respirer. Puis on s'y remet, on s'embrasse passionnément. Il me pousse peu à peu contre le mur. Bientôt, je suis dos à la tapisserie et ses mains se placent de chaque côté du mur, sans interrompre notre baiser. Je lui touche le torse, le visage, je veux le sentir, je veux sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. J'adore ces moments où je ne suis pas obligée de me priver de lui, de faire attention. Je peux l'aimer sans essayer de le cacher. Je sens ses mains passer sur ma joue, mon nez et même mes lèvres. Elles descendent près de mon cou sans y rester. Elles descendent de plus en plus et elles finissent sur mes hanches, comme si c'était leur place pour toujours. J'aurai beaucoup aimé, mais je sais que c'est impossible. C'est mon prof de littérature, je ne peux pas faire ça, il pourrait se faire renvoyer pour avoir une relation avec une de ses élèves. Mais à ce moment, je m'en fiche. Je le veux lui, et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. M. Fitz, le professeur qui fait tomber toutes les filles, est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le toucher. Alors quand je mets la main dans son cou, elle s'accroche à lui et je suis incapable de la retirer. Je veux rester avec lui pour toujours. On s'embrasse encore. Je l'aime, c'est interdit mais je l'aime comme une folle. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. J'étais venue pour discuter, et voilà où on en a fini. À s'embrasser à s'en couper le souffle, plaqués contre le mur du salon. Personne n'a le droit de venir briser ce moment. Personne ne viendra taper à sa porte, parce que je ne l'autoriserai pas. J'adore la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser. Et il ne m'en empêchera pas, parce que je sais qu'une fois qu'on arrive plus à se séparer, qu'on est mort de désir et d'amour l'un pour l'autre, il est incapable de s'arrêter et de me dire qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. On s'aime et le lycée on s'en fout. Je serai bien obligée de partir à un moment, sinon ma mère se doutera de quelque chose et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. Enfin, si, j'aimerais lui en parler mais il ne faut pas. Pour notre histoire d'amour. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et alors même que j'allais protester, elles rejoignent mon cou et je souris. Ezra est irrésistible, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. On n'oublie pas ce genre de personne, ce genre de prof, et surtout ce genre de petit-copain. Je ne sais pas si entre nous c'est sérieux, si entre nous ça durera, à cause des règles de ce foutu lycée, mais au moment où ses lèvres se posent encore sur ma mâchoire, je ne me pose plus de questions. Les seules pensées qui m'assaillent c'est lui, ses lèvres, ses mains parce que ce sont elles qui me touchent, qui me rendent folle. S'il s'écartait d'un seul centimètre je le ramènerai de suite vers moi. Parce que c'est là qu'est sa place. Auprès de moi. Même si on n'a pas le droit, même si personne n'est d'accord qu'on soit ensemble.

Nous. Le mot résonne dans ma tête. Nous. Mon couple. Notre couple. Notre histoire d'amour. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Les problèmes ne m'atteignent plus. Je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de cocaïne, ni d'héroïne. Pas besoin de drogue quand on est déjà assez déconcentrée par notre petit-ami magnifique.

Mon téléphone sonne. J'ai reçu un message. Je n'irai pas le lire, je ne veux pas retourner à la réalité, je le veux juste lui, oui lui, Ezra Fitz, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, parce que pour moi c'est le plus beau. Non, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, hors de questions qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Et pourtant il recule déjà, comme s'il était un ange que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher, un ange que je vois mais qui est inaccessible. Je capture ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, je sais qu'il veut protester mais je ne veux pas partir. Je veux être près de lui, c'est tout. Je ne veux que cela et pourtant mon seul souhait est très dur à réaliser. Il s'écarte, trop loin, et il m'empêche d'accéder à ses lèvres, j'essaye de repousser ses bras qui me maintiennent loin de lui mais il est trop fort pour moi. Mes yeux me piquent, des larmes commencent à couler. Pourquoi il m'écarte de lui, pourquoi il ne veut plus de moi, comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Il grimace devant mes larmes, il les sèches avec son pouce mais il m'empêche à nouveau de toucher son visage.

"Pourquoi ? réussis-je à articuler. "

Ma vision est brouillée par les larmes, je ne vois plus grand chose, je sanglote, je pleure, j'ai même envie de crier. Il me prend dans ses bras et pourtant je ne me calme pas. Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Pourquoi doit-on être séparés ?

Je crie, la voix cassée :

"Merde !"

Il me murmure des mots dans l'oreille, me caresse les cheveux, me serre contre lui. Je continue à pleurer. Tous mes problèmes me frappent tout d'un coup. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Que diraient Spencer, Hanna et Emily si elles apprenaient ma relation avec notre prof ? Que diraient-elles sur notre amour ? Je veux sécher mes larmes, arrêter de pleurer mais mes membres ne veulent plus bouger. Je reste donc dans les bras de mon amant secret, à pleurer comme une petite fille qui a perdu son poisson rouge, et je finis par me calmer.

Ezra ne dit pas un mot mais il me tend mon téléphone que je saisis, les mains tremblantes. J'ouvre le message et je vois lis le sms venu d'un inconnu :

"Bientôt ton histoire d'amour avec ton prof sera brisée, pétasse. -A"

Je ne sais pas qui est A, mais je la déteste encore plus qu'avant. Furieuse, je jette mon portable sur le canapé et je me jette sur mon homme, le bras refermés autour de son cou et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse avec férocité, avec amour et je le tiens fermement. Il ne partira pas. Je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper encore une fois. Alors ses paroles me déstabilisent, je perds l'équilibre, je ne le tiens plus fermement mais aucune importance, je sais qu'il ne m'échappera pas. Il restera là, à m'embrasser tant qu'on le peut encore, juste parce que il me l'a prouvé en une seule phrase.

"Je t'aime Aria. "


End file.
